Please me
by Alexi Styles
Summary: Draco is walking along a corridor when he finds an unconscious Potter. What will he do? Slash Swearing R
1. 1

_Ok so this is an old story of mine and I am revamping it so for all those who have it on alerts and fave stories thank you for your support in my early years. I'm so sorry I didn't update but I was very lazy and I promise I will do a better job this time around (I hope). I have edited and rewritten lots of this so if you are reading this for a second time I hope you like my added sections. If you are new to the story I hope you enjoy __. Also this is written in a parallel ending where lot of people died but harry and Draco survive. _

It's dark in winter, bleak, with no hope. The small windows of the castle barley let enough light in to see past the dusty air. The glow of the snow and frost from outside gives the whole place menace. I was left here because there is nowhere else to go. My father is imprisoned. My mother is on the run. I am under surveillance, being in my final year and still at school. After the headmasters death I was on the run for a month before they caught me, dressed in rags, starving, without a wand. The trials had been murder, I was charged with everything under the sun, intent to kill, using an unforgivable, illegal act performed on a muggle. They couldn't pin me as a death eater due to the fact that all the evidence was circumstantial. In the end it was Snape who sent me to my glorified prison.

He was revealed as a double agent and attested to the fact that I had never been a death eater and that most of the things I had done were due to the dark Lord threatening my family. I was only put under house arrest and was allowed to attend Hogwarts. Apparently with my families track record they were not to be fooled by Snape's defence. It was lenient, I could have been kissed. My sentence will only let up after 10 years of supervised magic and I will have to report to parole officers once every month after. It's not life I'm living now.

I think now that I should have just wasted away in my own house, it would have been better than coming here. Here people don't talk to me, they avoid me. They whisper, the glare, they hate. Worst of all they pity. I now have some sympathy for Potter, the gossip and the hate he put up with for years, it's a small amount of pity as to be honest I was glad to cause some of it. He was among the sympathetic gazes that occurred when I first came back into the dungeon like hall. I cannot have him looking down on me, not after all that has happened, not when he is so much worse off than me. Not when he is a half blood.

I didn't think he would come back to school this year, but he did, it's the only home he's got that isn't devoid of love. The Weasley's are dead, struck in a raid, I wasn't there. Potter was broken and everyone could see it. I heard Weasel and Granger had both been killed in an idiotic attempt to destroy the dark Lord. I don't know why because they were not fighting death eaters or I would have heard about it. The rumour is that they trespassed somewhere the Dark lord had protected, stupid mudbloods. Snape had mentioned an accident then the waste of a good witch in the battle. He didn't mention Weasel.

The corridor is silent as I lean against the ledge of the window, my shoulder just reaching it. It's Christmas. No one is here. Parents want their children with them at Christmas. The lucky bastards. I pull myself up so that I can see out of the narrow slit in the wall. There is nothing but grey and I cannot see the ground.

It is cold and the only thing here is me. The wind blows and a chill inside my cloak scorching me with its icy breath. If I'm going to be depressed I may as well be warm. I turn to look up the corridor and as I do I glance at a tapestry to my left. The bottom of it is scrunched up and hovering in the air a few inches above the ground. I walk over curious, which is not an emotion I feel often these days and gingerly I bent down and lifted the material covering the invisible substance. Slowly I touched the thing. Solid and warm, some kind of animal, or person. I pull at the creature gently and a layer on top is dislodged. I see the old baggy clothes and I see the heavily breathing is the rise and fall of the slender chest. I would recognise that smell anywhere.

Potter.

I moved the tapestry fully to one side. He was unconscious; his hair flopped over his face and the floor. A small bruise was forming on the left side of his face. Potter isn't what you would call beautiful; he is just an average looking boy. Not what you would expect for someone who was meant to save the world from evil. His face was very pail next to his black hair, his eyebrows were thick, his lips where big, but for a guy he was just too…week looking. He was too skinny with hardly any muscles showing outwardly even though he was quite obviously athletic and his face had the occasional spot. Just an ordinary teenage boy. Not like Draco who was considered a good specimen of breading.

He smirked, Harry wasn't you're hero stereotype like Diggory. That was one of the reasons I hated Harry. If Potter's defence against the dark arts wasn't so high it would be so easy to corner him and beat the shit out of him. He could have handed him to Voldemort months before the end and he would be with his family now. Hate is welling up inside me for this delicate weak boy who has ruined my life. Who has given me an obsession from the moment he rejected me. They say you want what you can't have, well I want Potter. I want him dead and strung up for all to see. I want him crying as I torture him. I want him begging for me while I reject him. I'm sick I know, I've even had graphic fantasies of myself pinning him down, pulling his face up by the hair and having him beg for more. The sickest thing about it is I want him to secretly like it. Therein lies my sickness, I want Potter to like me and I always have.

This is like something out of my dreams. I had Potter! Alone, defenceless, with no one around to hear him scream. Tentatively I push the hair from his eyes. Part of me wants to keep him unaware. Let him wake up in the near future beaten or violated, I can't decide which I wish to do to him. Have him wonder why he is hurt and sticky let him wonder in misery for years wondering what happened. Or having him awake for his defeat, show him that I can do what the dark Lord could not.

I looked over his body to see his wand protruding from a back pocket. I reached down beneath him, shifting Harry carefully to get at the wand. Not as easy as I thought it would be, he was heavy for such a skinny person. I was very aware of how when I pulled him up he was arced against me, I was even more aware of the fact that my hand was on his ass, scrabbling for his wand.

I'm not sure why I was so nervous, maybe it was because this was the first time I had ever been this close of my own free will. It felt…good. Not in the dominating sense, just to be close to someone after such a long time without contact.

I moved back pocketing his wand and letting his body hit the floor fast with a slam. Fuck it he could be awake for this, maybe his fight would make me feel less needy. He awoke; face contorted in pain and lay there dazed. Then he saw me, and reached for his wand.

I smirked. "Looking for something Potter? Now why would Saint Potter be lying in a corridor asleep with a bruise that looks like he has just been punched? I knew I wasn't the only one who hated you I must thank them if you'll give me their name."

He growled eyes flashing at me from the floor, cheeks tinted pink. "It's none of your business! Give me my wand back Malfoy!" I laughed. I couldn't help it, it was so fun to see Potter trying to look cam and in control. Best of all he was trying to look intimidating which had all the effect a bunny has on a wolf.

"Hmm I don't think I will." I said my lip curled in a grin. He snarled and made a lunge at me. I moved to the side so he fell beside my feet. I was on top of him in seconds, straddling his waste my wand pointed at his face. "That is unless you do something to please me!" I thought of the possibilities, I could humiliate him is front of the whole school, I could take incriminating photos and send them to the press –POTTER GETS HIGH, BUT NOT ON A BROOM – I could see the headlines in my mind.

Potter stared in shock; he had not been expecting me blackmail him, just hurt him. Beating him up suddenly seemed juvenile in comparison to the idea of humiliation and my mine was made up. His shocked face made my shiver in delight. I was going to have fun with this…lots and lots of fun.

"Get of me you ass!" he was shouting now. A sure sign of panic in most people who have no control. There is sweat running down his face and he is all flushed. I'm going to have him.

"Hmmm" I pretended to think. "Well since that was very rude what you just said Potter I guess you will have to please me twice wont you! You must learn not to hurt people's feelings" his eyes widened. I couldn't understand why people were so fascinated with Potter's eyes. They were just green. They didn't have a very amazing shape, they were just eyes, but when they lit up this fear I felt a tingle down my spine! He struggled under me for a few minutes before finally becoming still and gasping with the strain of it.

"What do you mean please you?" he was quiet this time. Looking down so that he didn't have to look at me. That wouldn't do. I grabbed his chin.

"Any way you want you just have to please me". I pushed my pelvis into his soft stomach making him feel me. A Malfoy does not ask for release, it's too much like begging. But that doesn't mean I won't let Potter know exactly what I'm looking for. My groin was straining now. I felt him shift and freeze. Now he knew what I wanted for sure. He looked up at me, my grip on his chin tightened. He blushed and looked down at where our bodies connected.

"Why so coy do you want it" I paused for effect "Potter" I felt the shudder and the small arc of his back. He may not want this but his body does. I laughed pointing my wand at his hands in turn so the stuck to the floor beside his head. He struggled and tried to break free. The friction between us made my body go rigged. He really was asking for it.

"Come on Potter. For all you know one kiss might please me or telling me why you were out cold!" Harry froze underneath me, his face set in defiance. "I can wait here all day, or just leave you here wandless and defenceless. Maybe I will strip you and then hint to Snape where you are. He would find you naked. Maybe I would write 'I HEART SNAPE' on your chest and see how he reacts." I could see hate and fear flash across his features and I could feel the grin on my own face reach my ears.

"Fine I am here because I..." he blushed. "Wasn't looking where I was going and walked into a wall." I moved my hips round and earned a gasp from the red face klutz.

"I don't believe you. If you had walked into a wall you would have been lying next to it and I would never have found you. Tell the truth or I'll raise it to three times"

Harry glared. "Fine I fainted from pain in my scar you pleased yet?" I smiled.

"No that story was far too boring to earn you your freedom I guess you will just have to kiss me" He bucked underneath me trying to overthrow me. My trousers tightened considerably.

"NO! Get off me you stupid arrogant ferret." I moved his hips again causing him to tense in restraint.

"Well now you will have to please me three times for the insult, what did I tell you about manners?" He glared then looked away. I didn't say anything; it was a battle of wills now.

Five minutes past.

Twenty minutes past.

An hour past.

His stomach grumbled and I laughed. It was just about dinner. I got up and stretched.

"Well see you in an hour Potter!" his face was twisted in a disbelieving look. I laughed. "You didn't really think that I would wait with you. I am hungry and can come back in a few hours unlike you" with that I cast a silencing charm on him and covered him with the invisibility cloak. Time for some food.

I came back after two hours just to make it painful for him. I had brought food, but not for him. Pulling back the tapestry I made my way into the dark deserted corridor. Nothing moved. I shuffled my feet around until I felt something soft. Leaning down I pulled the cloak away. He was glaring at me, and I gave him a Cheshire cat grin. I lifted my silencing spell but he didn't say a word. His stomach growled loudly.

"Ha. You willing to try now?" he narrowed his eyes. I straddled him groaning as I felt his soft body. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a chocolate frog. His eyes bulged in his head as I began to unwrap it. I pushed it under his nose allowing him to smell the rich chocolate before brushing it over his lips.

That was when the proud Griffinwhore gave in. Arcing up against me in order to reach the food. I pulled it out of his reach and tsked loudly.

"Ah ah ah. You need to earn it!" his eyes followed the chocolate as I slowly inserted it into my mouth flicking my tongue along the struggling sweet. He pushed up as far as his arms would let him. Not enough to reach my chocolate-coated lips though.

"You giving in?" I asked around the sweet in my mouth. I needed to hear this for myself. He looked down a blush forming. I grabbed his chin pulling his face up to mine so that we were and inch apart. It was uncomfortably close and I could feel his heavy breathing. "Well? Answer!"

"Yes." His voice was dull and his eyes were void but I had done it I had made the oh so precious Harry Fucking Potter submit. I felt him trying to move further towards me but fail. I felt his tongue flick my lips. I was lost by that point. My mouth was on his. My hands were already making there was up into his baggy shirt. His tongue lapped the chocolate off my lips and I opened my mouth letting him dart in and out. I wasn't satisfied though I needed more. Pushing my way into his mouth I surveyed it with my tongue. He was shocked by this and started to move back away from my conquering tongue but I gripped him with my free hand. Pulling away I stared down into his flushed disorientated face. His eyes were half shut and his lips were parted in a soft o.

"It's not enough" I said quietly my hand gripped him through the jeans he wore. I could feel the beginnings of an erection coming. He tried to move back and whimpered.

"You said a kiss! S…St…op" my hand had begun to need him through the fabric and a wolfish smile spread itself across my face.

"No dear, simple, Potter I said if it pleased me I would let you go, but I am a hard man to please." I pushed him down to the ground my hand not working on slipping into his no longer restricted boxers. They were old and looked like they had been worn many times. I felt him. His poor weeping cock begged for attention. He bucked into my hand and his eyes closed in against the onslaught of pleasure and shame. I moved down his body until my face was hovering just above him. I blew on him and he bucked again aiming for my mouth. The sly little bastard, did he really think a Malfoy would stoop so low. No that was his job but I could still toy with him.

I held his hips down and massaged the tip with my tongue. He panted and began to arc. I kissed the base before glazing the tip of my tongue up his shaft. He was panting now and the noises. Little squeaks and intakes of breath making me want him more.

"Please…Pl…ease!" I pushed myself up is body my hand now resting on his cock, unmoving.

"You want it that bad Harry" his name slipped from my tongue like oil over a slick body.

"Yes" that was all I needed to hear. Pulling my wand out I sliced his clothes off and slotted myself between his legs, pulling my own expensive trousers and boxers off. I took my wand and pushed it past his entrance. He squeaked in pain and tried to back away.

"Aww is this precious Potter's first time! Well I will have to make it memorable wont I!" I muttered the lubricating spell under my breath and watched his mouth open as he felt the warm liquid rush around his nerves. I have always liked this particular spell. It reduces pain and intensifies the pleasurable feeling for both participants. I used it back when Voldemort decided to vent on me. I was always the bottom and I couldn't do a thing about it. Just like Harry now.

I guess that means this is rape? He didn't really put up a big fight like I used too. I gave in once my he started using crusio, my one request was that he used it. Harry was panting under me and I suddenly felt scared. Was I becoming like that soulless demon of a thing, not even remotely human? I didn't want that.

Harry seemed to notice that what was wrong because he suddenly said.

"Don't worry. I want this" I couldn't believe my ears. Harry Potter wanted me to screw his brains out on the floor of a dank dreary corridor. He spoke again a small smile coming to his lips. 'I haven't felt this alive since... "he trailed off into a week mumble sadness peaking in his face, but it had given me the courage to do start again.

I pulled my wand out removing the spell, which kept his arms pinned to the floor, and threw it to the side. His hands came up to pull my shirt over my head. His mouth was round my nipple within two seconds and I was lifting his legs round my hips. I felt his pucker and felt a shiver run down his body before I finally entered him.

An immediate moan came from his lips and he pushed against me wanting me deeper. I complied pushing in with all the force I could muster. So small and crushing. I felt as if I were held in a vice. His body was moving against mine saliva was tailing both our bodies and his tight wet ass was driving me crazy. I felt him kissing my jaw in aggressive bites marking me. A fist smacked straight into my face and I was blown to the side. The shock of the impact dazed me. It was now my turn to fear as Potter stood above me erect and dripping. What came next I had not expected as he mounted me and began to ride my cock slowly. I had never seen anything that made me feel as lusty as when he slid down. I watched my cock disappear into his greedy hole. Saw it clench around me trying to swallow me all. It was becoming too much, I becoming urgent underneath him and I began to thrust up to meet him.

He tensed as I hit his that small bundle of nerves deep inside him. I held his hips still and began to pound upward.

'That's it you dirty cock slut ride me' and Potter let go all over me. He became almost unbearably tight but I kept thrusting into him until my body gave way to orgasm and I filled him. I moved up and kissed his mouth softly letting all the months of minor intimacy be washed away with one kiss. He crashed on top of me, not bothering to dislodge himself. We lay like that till our breath came back. Opening my eyes I put on a cold sneer and removed myself from him without saying a word. I cleaned myself got dressed and then tossed his wand to him.

He sat there shocked at the curt way I was just leaving. Harry got up his eyes downcast and spelled himself clean, putting on his cloths tears of shame running down his face. He didn't realise I was still there until I came up behind him and grabbed his hips.

I felt him tense and I licked the lobe of his ear. "Twice more you have to please me. Remember that" I then walked away laughing sure that his tears had dried and sure that I too would be feeling some of that emptiness he was exhibiting in a few moments. Only he wouldn't be there to witness my weakness or shame.

So I hope you enjoyed and please leave me some constructive crit. Chapter two has yet to be re-edited so feel free to read it but don't get your hopes up I wrote it when I was a lot younger. It will be edited and added to soon though so feel free to add it to your alerts.


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is the edited new version of the second chapter and once again I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more. Warning: Smut, guyxguy and yea all that stuff_

_I don't own it_

I was sitting all by myself when _he _entered the great hall. It's been four day's since…and even though I should, I feel no regret about what happened, I wish that he hadn't turned away so coolly afterwards though. The trouble with what happened is that after it was finished and I was no longer on top of him or resting against him, I felt empty again. It's the first time in months I have been able to forget about my life, or the lack of it. The thing is you never realise how much of your life people make up until they are gone.

There are probably two main reasons I gave into him. The first being that I had had less than appropriate thoughts about Draco before, and I had suppressed them in hopes that at some point they would stop. Don't get me wrong it's not like I obsessed or anything but I found him attractive enough. I'm not gay and I like girls but there has been no deterrent when it came to liking boys either, hell I had a thing for the twins at one point and that was kind of incesty. Second I was lonely, pure and simple loneliness drove me to do that. Let's face it I've faced death before, what was a little torture from the blonde git. That's why I cried afterwards. His cold demeanour has given me cause to believe that now I am truly alone in the world. Even if we fuck again, it's not like we like each other.

Ron and Hermione are dead; I don't have anyone to turn to. The rest of the students only stare in sympathy and then try and ask about what really happened. Making new friends is like trying to put together the DA again, it's not about the defence it's about curiosity and gossip. The teachers avoid me like the flue; only Snape still lingers and that's usually just to make a snide remark. Draco is the only person in the living world I actually have a connection to. Well apart from Lupin, but he is busy with a baby and being a single father. I missed the warm burrow with its familiarity and the family that once smiled at me like I was theirs. I have to stop myself thinking about them. It just leads to pain and I already feel my eyes stinging.

The soup I was eating is no longer hot and as it filters past my lips, it's icy and holds none of the original warmth. Pulling a small roll towards me, I eat that instead feeling it slide into my mouth like cardboard. Then I feel like someone is watching me. No not only watching me standing behind me. Before I can turn round _he _is sitting beside me, grabbing at plates of hot food and stuffing his face full. He doesn't even glance at me, even though he is only a foot or so away.

I turn back to my own bowl my eyes cast upward on the ceiling praying that one day I won't feel this excitement when I remember what we did only disgust. Thank God everyone is home for the holidays or they would be staring at us with gaping mouths. Which made me think, if this does continue we are going to have to be more careful and that's if he even comes to claim his second time. Why am I thinking like I've already said yes. I can say no. I can say no.

A small stroke of my thigh has me alert and determinately looking forward. Another stoke, only this time Draco's hand doesn't leave my leg. Instead it travels up until it is hovering over my crotch. Glancing to the side I see him totally focused on his food, the only thing that gives him away is the lusty, glazed look in his eyes. He is nearer to me now, robes shielding his shame from any stray ghost or house elf that wanders by. He undoes the zip on my jeans.

I wonder if I should stop him, I can already feel him slipping a pale hand into my boxers. Fuck it, I want him to. I don't want myself to be everyone's stereotypical, straight, hero who always comes to the rescue and doesn't do anything wrong. I want his sin for at least a moment, and I want to feel something other than pain.

I stare at my food and it swims out of focus and his hand wraps around me and begins to pump slowly, up and down, up and down, over and over. Until I am finding it hard to keep my panting breath under control, let alone my moans.

The risk and the lust pump through my veins. Anyone could walk into, the otherwise deserted, great hall, and it just makes me want him to do me right here and let them all see just how perfect I really am. Snape could walk in with me bent over the table and I wouldn't give a shit. Let him see, let them all see where their Hero gets his kicks now.

My eyes are closing, I can feel myself being pushed over the edge, but the hand is suddenly gone and I feel him shift beside me and stand up. Then he's gone, liking his fingers as he leaves. The fucker, that's not fair. I spend a few precious seconds fumbling with my trousers before trying desperately to stumble after him.

My heart feels like lead, my member is still throbbing and once again I am all alone. He is gone. Hermione and Ron's deaths flash in my mind, that emptiness begins to creep in and once again I am running trying to reach them before the inferi reach them. I can see Ron's face contorted in concentration as he tries to fight them off, then change, as he realises that Hermione isn't there anymore. I feel sick as I watch him give up.

I'm sitting in the great hall and there my cheeks are wet. I will not give up that easily. I can't, even if it means I have to go after Malfoy. Moving out into the entrance hall, I turn wondering which way he went. Then my eye catches the open front door.

I can see him. He is walking towards the pitches, wading through the snow.

…

Potter tastes good. I left him for a few days so that he would hurt. Evil but fun. He is so easy to tease. I can already hear him pushing through the deep snow towards me. When I got my first taste of him in that corridor I knew it wasn't enough just to have a couple of fucks behind closed doors. I want him to need me, to crave me, just like I crave him. He is addictive. I need to feel in control, I need to have power over him even if ifs just to compensate for the lack of control I have in my own life.

At night the dreams are so vivid I can actually feel him around me. I know he wants me but I need more than that. I want him to obsess over me, to hear him beg again. I have reached the stadium, but I don't enter. Not many people know this but there used to be an old equipment shed built into the side of the stadium, but then someone had nicked a snitch out of one of the chests and so all equipment was put into care of the flying teacher at the time and had just continued. So now it was abandoned and the best thing about it was that it was almost invisible, the only thing that gave it away was the long crack where the door and wall met, and even then it was easy to mistake it for some shoddy old planks that hadn't been fitted properly.

I taped it with my wand and said the incantation loud enough for Potter to hear, then entered and waited in the shadows.

…

I could see him entering the wall. But it wasn't a wall it was an old door, which seemed to be meshed with the actual stadium. I felt my blood boil and race. It's all coming back. I remember what it felt like to have in inside me. Fucking me. I want him. I need him.

Slowly I shift through the snow till I am standing directly in Malfoy's footprints. Whispering the incantation I can't help feel that maybe I should leave. But that's a smaller portion of my brain, the sensible part, and my reckless side is telling me to march in and get on my knees straight away. Let's face it when have I ever been known to not go after the dangerous illogical path instead of the safe sensible one.

Shaking I pulled out my wand and repeated what Malfoy had said. The door swung open. There was nothing there. It was empty. I moved forward and it was so cold. Colder than it was outside. I felt panic rise inside me chest and was about to turn and run, when arms clamped around me. One covering my mouth, suffocating and his other hand tight around my waist.

…

He was bucking and struggling against me, which made me hot in my nether regions. At least until his foot connected with my shin.

I removed my hand from his mouth and pulled my wand out pointing it at his head.

"Carimio". He stopped struggling and when slightly limp in my arms. It's a useful spell that one. It's used to calm spooked unicorns. It gives a sort of warm and carefree feeling. I used to have to use it on Pansy a couple of times.

His movements slowed and he sagged against me. God I want him now. I want him to beg, I want him to scream. I want him to need me!

His breath slows and I remove my hands from his face. He slowly turns and as his face connects with my vision I can see, the lust, the want and…loneliness. It is with sudden pain I realise that this is only a way for Potter to outlet his rage. A way for him to feel like he has a friend. He is using me more than I'm using him.

I can feel myself deflating and I don't think I want this now. I feel…well…devastated. That's the only thing that seems to fit. Letting go of him I put my head in my hands and back against the wall, growling in frustration. I want the old normal Potter who would get angry and punch me in the face. Not this hollow needy shell.

Why the hell do I want to do it with him anyway? He does nothing but ruin my life, first my school, them my home. It was his entire fault. I want to hit him. I need to.

He is standing there looking at his feet. I move towards him raising my fist. Something is holding me back I can't bring myself to hit him. After all these years I am still so weak. Or maybe it's just how pathetic he is. The fact is I know that when it come down to it, I would still rather be me then him.

"Go ahead. Hit me" he is looking directly at me now. "Please just make me feel something, anything"

Anger thrusts into my head. "Why the hell should I do anything for you Potter? You never think of anyone else but yourself. You…destroyed me. And now you are using me as a way of feeling you have someone. Well guess what Potter. I just wanted a quick and easy lay. Plus if it was you I could say that I had dominated you and the Dark Lord couldn't."

He stares at me his eyes void of emotion. "So what if I was using you. Like you said you needed a fuck. So in that respect we are even, not to mention your apparent glory at raping me in a hallway. And you have no right to talk about how I ruined your life because all I ever remember from you was how you always tried to hurt me no matter what." He steps closer to me. "You are pathetic. I can't help but wonder if it was all just a cry for attention. How long have you wanted to fuck me then? A year? Two? Or did you want me ever since you found out I was Harry Frigging Potter? Cause that's all you want isn't it, to be able to say you got the better of someone famous. Well guess what I didn't want any of this" He points to his scar and moves so close his chest is right up against mine. He is intimidating, even though he is a couple of inches smaller.

And then he slapped me. The sting seams to snap me out of my silence. "I didn't want that!" I feel the excuse leaving my mouth before it even has a chance to formulate any Idea of what I was saying. I feel him in front of me and the solid wood at my back and I feel flushed. I am reminded of the Dark Lord before he would take me. But now there were green eyes instead of red ones and Potter wasn't spinning me round and just taking me without and qualms. He was waiting. Maybe Potter only liked to get fucked and was trying to spur me into a sex rage.

"Then what Draco? What did you want?"

Before I can stop myself the truth comes pouring out, angry and pathetic, "You were the first person who was ever nasty to me" I blurt. Emotions I didn't really want to admit to myself start to spill out. "I couldn't understand why you liked Weasley more than me. You were the first person who actually showed any true emotion towards me. Sure it may have been hate but at least it wasn't sugared up shit people at the manor gave me" He is looking at me with his eyebrows knitted now and that brings me to my senses. "You know what forget it. I don't want to be used by you anymore. At least when I used you it was because I felt I had a connection to you as a person, but no u just need to feel."

Pulling away I head towards the door but he catches my wrist and spins me round. His eyes are searching my face. "Is that true?" he seems panicked, urgent the lust has come back.

"So what if it is? It's not as if you would care anyway now that I realise just you are just a phon'… His lips are on mine. Oh god. I can't stop myself. I'm off like a shot, or more accurately up like one. His hands grip my shoulders as he pulls away.

"I'm not a phoney. But you're the last person on earth who has anything close to a connection to me. All the people in the world whom I knew and cared about are gone. Lupins never around and facing Snape is just too difficult with all the crap that's gone on. You are the only one left who really gives a damn what happens to me. And if truth be told you're the only person I really give a damn about now. You make me feel. When I'm not fighting or…" He blushes. "I don't feel alive. I feel empty. Like all I have left is the task of crawling into a corner to die, cause he's dead, it's not like anyone would notice. I've done my job. But you would notice Malfoy, because you always noticed. You are my last connection so stop being such an angst little Bitch about it, we all have shit to deal with."

I kiss him like I have never kissed before. Usually I am careful to make it passionate and clean but right now I just want to feel his tongue submit to mine. Pushing my hand down under his shirt, into his boxers and around his weeping cock I whisper into his ear, "Say you want me potter!" He gasps and thrusts into my hand.

"I want you"

"Say you need me and only me"

"I need you. I need you to…" he panted clinging to me. I slid down him freeing his member from his boxers and robes. I flicked the end with my tongue. Then I saw flash backs of Voldemort pulling my head into a position where I couldn't break free, Making me swallow him. I scrambled away, my eyes filling with tears. He bent down before me. He seems to understand that this is difficult.

"Draco" He pulled my chin up so that I was looking directly at him. "I don't know what happened to you in the past, but I know that I just want to be with you right now. You don't have to push yourself but I just want you to be with me."

I watched as he slipped the rest of his clothes off then, liberated me own cloths. Head face was inches from me and he began to kiss me tenderly and slowly covering all my flesh. Then he sucked me in harshly, nothing of the previous softness left in his licking. I felt my balls tighten and he began to fondle them slowly rotating them between is finger making my stomach become taught with need. He pulls away and I just watch, my member aching as he prepares himself and impales himself on me. Instinctively I thrust up. His ass is so fucking tight. God I had wanted him to acknowledge me for so long and now he was. His body was taught and lean against mine. I could see the struggle he was going through. Well that can be resolved easily. I flipped him harshly so that he was on his back with his ass in the air. I thrust harshly and hit him dead on. He screamed.

I kept pounding into him loving the moans and the mewing noises ripping from his throat. His body began to thrust back erratically and his legs were suddenly over my shoulders pushing his body in half and allowing me to go far deeper then I had been before. The sight of Potter bent in half under me with saliva coated lips and sweat staining his chest was almost too much but he would cum first and he came crying my name. With a few more thrusts I was at my end too. Pulling out I watched my large deposit of seed exit as well. I stuck my hand down between his legs gathering my cum on them and thrust them into his mouth. To my delight he licks them clean and sucks them just like he did with my cock.

I was on him again, my tongue invading his pucker with my tongue, making him beg and arch. "I taste good Potter. I taste better dripping form you". His moans and warmth were just what I had wanted, needed. I needed him and finally he needed me.

We stayed that way all afternoon. When we eventually crept from the old closet we walked in silence, well… I walked he hobbled, it was dusk and the castles lights were on. His hand slipped into mine and he stopped me just before we entered.

"I don't know what is going to happen between you and me, or in the outside world. There is a lot we don't know about each other, a lot that we aren't ready to talk about, so can we just see how it goes?" He is looking at me with big eyes.

"Yea. That would be great. But I'm the alpha and your my bitch" He hits my lightly on the shoulder a small smile returning to his lips. Then we are separate. And he is gone like stranger passing by.

…

_I hope you enjoyed please let me know what you think. All comments are appreciated even negative ones. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I was going to update in Feb but I got it finished early and wanted to post it now __. So I kind of have a solid plan for this story and I hope everyone enjoys what I have in store for them. Snape is coming into this one just to add a wee bit more plot –if there are any requests involving a snape pairing please review and I will try and write a few spin offs in my spare time x Please review, add to favs or alerts your support means a lot to me. _

I watched Potter from behind the bookshelf, stupid little child pretending to read, the book was completely upside down. His face was glazed over and his eyes where static in his face. I had been watching the boy for a while, and by a while I mean years. Just waiting for the rare moments when I can glimpse his eyes and everything good returns in once beautiful moment. Then it is gone when he moves his face, revealing the more masculine jaw and the scar, keeping me in my place and away from him.

I live to see those eyes, just as I also live for the moments I can pretend he is his father and humiliate him the way I was before. It sickens me that the boy is what you could consider nice, worse than that is the fact that I know he has had a much more pain filled life and yet he never once considered joining forces with the dark side. He was not weak like me.

He knows of my love for his mother and I understand why he stays away. He is disgusted. Disgusted with my love just like everyone else was, well except Dumbldore. I watch the boy begin to drool onto the book in front of him and am about to rush in and take his house points when I see Draco come from behind and push his wand under Potter's chin. Draco wouldn't be so stupid not after my sacrifices to keep him out of prison? What was the idiot doing? I would have to play this carefully, I couldn't very well come in now or I would have to report it as an attack. But if Draco does something bad I may loose those eyes forever.

I make up my mind, when Potter fights back as the thug is inevitably bound to do I shall swoop in and give him detention for his actions as bulling and acquitted Death Eater. Yes it was perfect and I waited in the dark of the library.

'What the hell Malfoy? Don't you know its cowardly to sneak up on a man?' Potter spat as Draco pushed his wand further up tilting his chin. Potter made his move suddenly with the agility of a jungle cat, grabbing Draco's arm he swung him over his shoulder onto the table top before mounting him gripping the angular chin painfully in one fist. I am about to intervene but something stops me. A fascination, there is a stillness and a heaving breath that seems to capture the two youths in its grip. Potter and Draco do not fight like this. I have seen them in the throes of hate and I know what it looks like. Draco with his brow creased and Potter looking back in distain, there is a definite need to destroy when they fight. This is different. Draco looks defiant but also exited; Potter looks hungry like a cat that has a mouse by the tail.

I'm frozen as I recognise that look on Draco's face because it's the same one that Luscious gave me when we were in school. My mind wanders back to the days where we casually fucked. Not because there was love or anything, on my part it was just a way to get off, for Luscious it was a way to rebel against his family. Screwing a half blood and a male at that. I think he also got off on the fact that I was never attractive, and even within Slytherin I was not the most desired of liked. He had it off by fucking the weaker kid. He always loved being the most powerful and look where it landed him and his son.

I remember him grabbing me and pulling me behind statues or into secluded passageways pulling down my trousers and gripping me hard. As if to tell me I belonged to him. As if to say I would always be his little slut. He was fond of dirty talk. Sometimes in the years after school he would look me up specifically for such encounters. Too proud to ever let Cissa know about his fetishes or to ask her to join he needed to blow it off on someone, excuse the pun. I resented Malfoy after a while, he had the perfect life, wife he respected, a son in his image, power and outward integrity. All I had was the memory of a woman who never loved me and in fact despised me.

Looking at Draco now I know what's going to happen and I see myself on top about to be overthrown by the golden haired angel of seduction underneath me. Draco punches Potter in the gut causing him to double over in pain and giving Draco the upper hand which he takes with gusto. Pinning Potter to the table with his knee firmly planted on the small of his back. It's now not fear for Draco's freedom I am feeling, its fear for how I'm reacting to the sight of the two so joined in lust. God it's been so long. I need a good fuck if two teenagers are doing for me. If it had been any other students on the table right now I would have been in there taking house points and giving detentions like there was no tomorrow. But its Potter and Malfoy and I have a sick fascination to see what happens.

'Potter you should know better than to try and best me. You know it only leads to me withholding what you want' Malfoy was ginning ear to ear his school shirt clinging to him with sweat. I was shocked, Draco's dialogue seemed to imply this had happened before and was an ongoing thing. Potter raised his head as far as he could in his restrained position.

'I thought you liked me to fight back in the beginning. Or from now on do you just want me to call you master in privet and spread my legs' Potter should not sound that alluring, but he does. Everything in the way he speaks to the way he pushes himself against Draco is to seduce. And those green sparkling eyes are bright with pleasure and risk. Draco moans at this talk, just like his father would.

'Potter I say what happens when it happens and how it happens you have no say. If I jump you, you fight me off. If I order you to do something you do it straight away. Do you understand?' Draco pulls Potters face up by his hair and holds him in an arch. Draco began to bite the small brunette's neck causing harsh purpling bruises to mist themselves on the boys neck. Why for the love of Merlin am I not breaking this up?

Its wrong, its Potter and Malfoy. The smaller boy writhes on the desk top trying to get more of his flesh into Draco's hot needy mouth. Draco grips the boys shirt ripping it down the middle tearing it off until Potter is topless with only a tie round his neck. My Godson grabs this pulling on it swivelling it round to the back of his neck and pulling it up like a dog on a leash. He pops all his buttons pushing forward to feel Potters back against his front, delighting in sweat and soft skin.

Harry is whimpering now, a low keening sound that travels straight to my groin, and I suppose to Draco's for he grips the tie tighter pulling Potter up further against him till the boy is almost at a 90 degree angle to his legs. Draco's other hand slowly unbuttons the raven's trousers slipping a hand inside to grip the prominent bulge that has been begging to be released for the last ten minutes. It springs free of its bonds out into the cold library air, pink and dripping, the head bobbing as he thrusts into Draco's cruel hands. There was nothing to hear then but panting gasps and wet movements. I knew I should not have been watching, I should stop it. Most of all I should not be having the urge to touch myself, to ruin my integrity as a teacher. Touching or desiring students was not something I condoned. True both boys were of age but even if we were not in this situation of pupil and teacher, it would be sick to sleep the woman I loved or with my ex-lover's son. That kind of thing lead to being in the tabloids having Rita tell you how to sort out your life like you were some kind of mental case.

I had to stop this but going in now all guns blazing was not the right way to do it. I needed to talk to Draco afterwards, tell him that his life would be ruined if he continued he would never be allowed to live his life in peace. But then again Draco had always been an attention whore. Maybe this was some kind of plot to ruin Potter's standing as the champion of the wizarding world. He couldn't argue with that. But he needed to know Draco's motive. Was he stupid or was the boy clever in how he was going to use Potter.

The scene on the table has moved to new heights of graphicness with Potter on his knees, hands tied with the Sytherin tie and his eyes blind from a scarf. Draco pulling on the tie around his neck forcing his mouth around his cock. I needed to think about what was going on in front of me.

...

Potter is on the floor in front of me, his mouth pink and dripping with my precum, hands tied behind his back and his eyes blinded. I feel so powerful right now, like I have control of my life again. He bobs his head again covering his teeth with his lips and pressing down hard on my shaft. I want to cum all over his face, all over his scar. I want to own him, and in a sense I do. I own him because I am the only person who can make him feel anything anymore. This excites me because for the first time I am the only thing defining his world, no stupid friends or Dark Lord to interrupt me or overshadow me. To him I am all he has.

His mouth engulfs me in a wet tight heat and I cannot wait to have him bent over the desk or maybe I'll make him ride me both options sound appealing. I pull him up by his tie letting my dick slide over his chest as he rises up. I sit on the desk, looking at his naked form. Pink cock bobbing needy and untouched in the dim of the library.

'Get on me' He shivers at the order and pushes his body forward trying to seek me out with his bare body. He finds me in my seated position and slowly he raises one knee onto the desk, gingerly testing his weight to see if he will slip. He then falls forward onto me clumsily in him bound state.

'Does my pet need help. Remember Harry you have to ask for what you want.' I smirk as he bites his lip in frustration. Even though I've been pleasuring him all week he still needs to fight back, just to feel less guilty about his need to be fucked.

'Please...' I love it when he resists begging, it makes my cock twitch with power and need, knowing soon he will relent and beg for it all. 'Please...help me onto your cock'.

There is drool running down the side of his cheek and he licks those plump red lips, swollen by the force of my shaft. Swiftly I grab him by his waist and hoist him onto my lap, positioning him just above my cock. He is s sight to behold with his dusky pink nipples hard and puffy, his cock proudly standing up from its shaven bed and his body straining at my makeshift bonds. I feel like coming but I want to see Potter come first. Licking my fingers I then pull a nipple between then watching it become taught then spring back into its natural position, its colouring becoming a slightly more abused shade of red. I need him on me now.

Spitting on my cock I rub it all over till I'm all wet then I push him down by his shoulders till my tip in impaled in his recently violated ass. I can still feel my cum from a few hours ago making his insides slick. He clenches around my cock and I freeze as his grip squeezes pleasure from my weeping dick. I don't move and he begins to moan and buck in frustration. Then he begins to impale himself, driving my cock deeper into his tight little ass. His body is taught from tugging on the ties restraining him and he whimpers as I pull at the gold and red one around his neck encouraging him to move faster or else he will be punished. He slides himself up and down my shaft pausing now and then to clench around the tip, just too drive me insane and make me start thrusting but I hold off. I want him frustrated that he cannot find release and need me to complete his orgasm. I pull a small elastic band out of my pocket before I twist it round his dick cutting off the flow. He whimpers and jerks trying to get away

'You cum when I want you to cum.' I can see the frustration in his face and with it comes the lust of being ordered. I slowly begin to thrust while softly teasing his cock in my hand. He has smooth velvety skin hooding his steel hard shaft and I tug on it enjoying the sight of his foreskin as it becomes pink with need. This is when I decide how to finish. I want him begging and breathless when I leave, needing to cum.

Quickly I spin him round so he is on his back on the table top and I hold his knees up to his chest, ignoring his pained cries as our combined weight crushes his arms. I thrust into him moaning and delighting in his, until the very last second when thrust deeper than before hammer into his prostate and spill my load inside him. He pants underneath and growls with the need for his own orgasm.

I don't pull out instead I reach into my pocket and produce a small but plug, I had wanted to use this before but I never found anyone who was right. I wanted Potter to walk around with my cum in him all day. I pulled out fast before pulling his legs over his head so that his gaping and abused hole faced the ceiling, then I slipped in the cold silicone toy watching his hole twitch.

'What is that? Draco what are you doing?' Potters voice was getting panicky and he was starting to twist to avoid the large object protruding from his anus.

'Don't worry just a toy that will help keep my cum in you. It's not anything you need to worry about' I smile. What Potter doesn't know is that it vibrates and thrusts at my command. 'I'm the only one who can remove it so don't even bother trying. Just accept it and let it stretch you out'.

I pulled the scarf off his face seeing his flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. Pulling him up into a sitting position I watched as the toy obviously brushed something inside him and he gasped in pleasure. I began to stroke him fast and hard making him beg for release.

'You wanna cum? Ok cum for me' I snapped the elastic band and watched him shoot his load all over his own chest. He collapsed against me head on my shoulder, breathing heavily. I let him regain his strength feeling his heart beat against me. He turned to the side and kissed me, not rough as usually it was but soft and full on the mouth. My heart tumbled in my chest as it always does whenever he shows me genuine affection. I kiss him back before untying him and popping my tie into my pocket.

He grins at me before gathering his cloths. I make my way to the door, buttoning my shirt and spelling away any stains that have been left. Classes start tomorrow and we are going to have to be more sneaky from now on if we want to continue. Cause God knows we both need this.

...

I watch then depart separately and by this time my erection is fighting my pants begging for some kind of attention. I do not know what to do now. I thought Draco was doing it for revenge but now I'm not so sure. He seems to be tender with Potter, genuine tenderness. I must admit it is the first time in months that I have seen him act any kind of human.

For now all I can do is talk to Draco and beg him to be discrete about the matter. Or both of them could be destroyed in a whirlwind of gossip and lies. I also need to take care of myself and I am not confronting the boy with a raging hard on. No I will just wait till the time is right and I can corner Draco alone. He will be truthful with me, I am the only one he has.

Now though a well needed shower I think.

...

Ok so it's a but shorter than I thought it was going to be but I may add to it at a later date but I hope you like it and please review to tell me of any errors or if you liked anything. Please fave if you like

Alexi Styles


	4. AN

Hey guys really sorry this isn't a chapter I just wanted to tell you all I'm updating at the end of the month instead of the beginning due to some essays I have to get in for university and stuff so expect an update after the 23rd of the month. Im planning to do a little bit more of Snape's dilemma as a teacher and then bring in some more plot because although smut is great I want to develop things a little more in the story. So my next problem is I have no beta reader – I have been searching but none of my applications were accepted so I would like to reach out to you guys and see if there is anyone who would be interested in helping me with spelling, grammar and plot holes. Sorry this isn't an update but hope you will all keep reading and reviewing love

Alexi


End file.
